


Safe and Sound

by Shulik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulik/pseuds/Shulik





	Safe and Sound

“She’s killed another one,” Jonas said and his voice didn’t tremble anymore. He dropped the file with the dead agent’s information on the oak desk. 

“How many is that this week?” the Director eyed him with a bored sort of interest, like a lazy cat finding him distinctly lacking. 

“This is the third one,” Jonas felt dulled, grey and lifeless. He’d had to id the body, the blood dripping in thick rivulets down the gashes left on his torso, the look of brief shock frozen on what was left of his face. 

“She’s getting more vicious,” Jonas took a deep breath, tried not to show how much the thought of her getting more violent terrified him. “It’s like she’s gearing up for something, escalating.” She was found exactly three weeks ago. 

He didn’t talk about the slick sense of terror that he’d felt every day that he’d gone down to the confinement cells. The bright white walls and the steel of the observation windows- she stood stark against them, thin, tall for a woman with a mane of unruly dark hair. 

They had given up on trying to get to wear clothing, she would rip everything off her as soon as she was left alone. Somehow, her nakedness, instead of making her look more vulnerable, only served to highlight the terrible, stark difference between her surroundings and what she was capable of. 

“Well,” the Director said with some satisfaction, “I for one, am curious to see the full extent of what she’s capable of.” 

Jonas felt the bile rising to his throat. He hadn’t realized that he had spoken out loud. 

“Aren’t you?” the Director turned to Jonas, the bright, inquisitive green of his eyes amplified by his glasses. He looked like a child for a moment, wanting to poke at a caged animal, see what would happen if he provoked it enough.

“Yes sir,” Jonas swallowed, “but that’s not what I was coming down here to talk about.”

The Director raised his eyebrows. 

“There’s another one,” Jonas said and slid the second folder, already open, in front of the Director. “She fell through the void yesterday.” 

The pictures showed a young girl; brown eyes, chestnut hair. As far as Jonas knew, she was still unconscious down in the basement’s infirmary.

This time, they were taking no chances and Jonas had ordered an around the clock guard for her. 

“Well, well, well…” the Director hummed, “they sure make them good looking wherever these girls are from.”

“Sir?” Jonas stepped forward, “you think they’re somehow connected?”

The Director tapped on the picture, right at the girl’s pale wrist lying still in the restraints. 

“Shit,” Jonas breathed out, despite the Director’s interested head tilt, despite the fact that he was still wearing his uniform, in full parade rest in front of the base’s de-facto head of operations. 

What initially looked like birthmark, when Jonas looked closer at it, now that he knew what to look for- a triskele pattern, tattooed on the inside of the girl’s wrist. 

“Why don’t you show this picture to our little friend in the basement?” the Director closed the file. “See if she reacts in any way that doesn’t leave us with another man dead.”

The air felt colder at those words. Jonas nodded. He knew his place well. 

 

+

 

She was sitting on the floor when he got down to confinement, back to the glass, to the soldiers with their rifles trained on the room. 

The triskele on her back seemed even darker somehow, likely Jonas imagining things, the black spirals, the angry red scar crossing her body, like something had ripped her open. 

Probably just his tired mind playing tricks on him. 

What he didn’t imagine was her reaction as he stepped towards the observation glass, a slow sinuous turn of her head and those unnervingly bright golden eyes trained on Jonas. 

Her lips curled back and then stretched into a terrifying simulation of a smile. 

“Shit,” Jonas breathed out again, and this time it looked like he wasn’t the only one thinking it. The soldiers’ backs stiffened, an imperceptible straightening of spines, a tightening around the eyes. 

Inside the cell, it looked like she was starting to laugh.


End file.
